kenichifandomcom_es-20200214-history
Natsu Tanimoto
|Tipo = Dou |Españollatino = Gabriel Gama |Seiyū = Ryo Horikawa|Kanji = 谷本 夏 |Rōmaji = Tanimoto Natsu|Sobrenombre = Nacchi (Por Honoka)}} Natsu Tanimoto, mejor conocido como Hermit, poseía el VI Puño en Ragnarok. Tras dejar Ragnarok mantiene una cercanía con La Federacion Shimpaku. Es discípulo de Ma Sogetsu, el hermano mayor de Ma Kensei (maestro de artes marciales chinas de Kenichi), el cual es también uno de los Nueve Puños Una Sombra. Debido al puesto de su sensei se acaba convirtiendo en un miembro de Yomi Se encariña mucho con Honoka, la hermana pequeña de Kenichi. Información Es un estudiante en la misma escuela que Kenichi pero él está en una clase distinta. Es muy sobresaliente por lo que es admirado por sus compañeros, siendo un chico muy popular. Pero su verdadera personalidad es de un chico bastante reservado y que es facilmente hacerlo enojar. Parece guardarle bastante aprecio a su maestro, al punto de buscarlo cuando desaparece, algo que parece ser reciprocuo; aunque ninguno de los dos lo demuestre. Es un actual miembro de Yomi; pero continua ayudando a Kenichi con la excusa de que no quiere que le pase nada por que él es el que va acabar con Kenichi en su ultima batalla, aunque esto parece no ser la verdad, y que de verdad lo estima, y a llegado a ser su amigo. Apariencia 200px|left|Hermit muestra la enseñanza de su maestroTanimoto tiene apariencia musculosa y atletica, es alto, su cabello es rubio un poco largo hasta los hombros, ojos color gris (azules en el manga) y es de piel blanca. El generalmente viste un sueter blanco con una cruz roja , unos pantalones azules y unos zapatos negros. Cuando se prepara para una batalla, utiliza un abrigo con capucha de color oscuro (mayoremente negro en el anime). Lleva ropa pegada debajo, para mayor flexibilidad, asi como un cinturon; aumentandole a esto botas y un par de guantes con el símbolo de la estrella de David. Durante su época en Ragnarok, en los guantes llevaba el número de su puesto en números Romanos. Personalidad thumb|Tanimoto y HonokaEn su escuela tiene un comportamiento dulce, por lo que las estudiantes de su escuela se encuentran enamoradas perdidamente de él. Pero cuando no es observado demuestra ser muy cascarrabias y fácil de exasperar. Uso su puesto de director de teatro, cuando integraba Ragnarok, invitando a Miu para que haga el papel de Julieta y él el de Romeo, ocasionando esto celos en Kenichi, quien decide llevarse bien con él por Miu; por lo que se ve que es muy astuto. Se enfurece cuando en la pelea con Kenichi Shirahama y Loki, número 20 le marca la cara a la hermana de Kenichi con un cuchillo demostrando ser muy protector con ella. A pesar de negarse a pertenecer a la Federación Shinpaku al inicio, Nijima logra convencerlo de que se una a ellos, dando a entender que poco a poco los va considerando amigos. Historia Pasado Él había crecido en un orfanato junto con su hermana, la cual se encontraba muy enferma, pero un día los adopta un hombre muy rico, el dueño de las Empresas Tanimoto, por lo que entonces son capaces de pagar los gastos médicos, sin embargo, Natsu debe llevar un ritmo de vida muy estricto, para complacer a su padrastro, el cual lo había adoptado como un método para asegurar el futuro de su compañía ya que él no tenía ni esposa ni hijos. Es entonces que su padrastro se enamora de la doctora que atendía a su hermana, por lo que el ambiente del hogar de ellos se comienza a volver más agradable, por un periodo de 2 años, solo que esto termina en tragedia, ya que el padrastro muere bajo condiciones muy misteriosas, además que Kaede recae en su enfermedad, ya que su tratamiento resultó no ser el adecuado, cosa que ayudó a los policías a determinar que la doctora sólo buscaba la fortuna de la familia. thumb|Ogata llega a salvar al joven TanimotoHerido por la reciente muerte de sus familiares, tomo las riendas de la empresa. Fue estafado muchas veces y un día incluso intentaron asesinarlo, pero Isshinsai Ogata lo salvó, y él se dio cuenta que las artes marciales eran su camino. Tiempo después conocio a Ma Sogetsu, con el cual hizo un trato, en el que a cambio de mucho licor; este se convertiria en su maestro. Durante su entrenamiento y pertenencía a Ragnarok es que logra conocer al líder de los Yomi, Sho Kano, con quien entabla amistad. Curiosidades * When I was still in Ragnarok, along with Ryuto, they were the only ones who had official teachers. *Ha estado en las tres organizaciones juveniles más conocidas de la serie: Ragnarok, Federación Shinpaku y Yomi. *Ryo Horikawa (seiyu de Natsu Tanimoto) hace la voz de Vegeta de la serie Dragon Ball Z. *Fue la primera persona en derrotar a Berserker. *Su traje de batalla es muy parecido al traje que suele llevar Isshinsai Ogata, solo que con una tonalidad más oscura, y agregandole botas y guantes. *El le prometio a su hermana que nunca perderia lo cual es raro ya que se le a visto perder innumerables veces contra honoka. *Segun Kenichi, el le tiene un gran afecto a Honoka. *Luego de su pelea con Siegfried, este le dijo que es más débil que Kenichi. *Tiempo antes de los acontecimientos del Ocaso Eterno, Kenichi dijo que podía saber lo que él pensaba con observar su mirada, afirmando que él quería tiempo para pensar en todo lo que ocurría, además de dejarle en claro que nunca le daría a a Honoka. *Comentario anterior, que no le hizo gracia a Tanimoto, arrojándole su mochila a la cara inmediatamente. *Mide 1.76 y pesa 70 kg. * in the manga he has blue eyes but in the anime his eyes are gray Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Personajes de Ragnarok Categoría:Personajes de Shimpaku Categoría:Antagonistas Categoría:Yomi Categoría:Personajes Masculinos Categoría:Discipulos Categoría:Kenpo Categoría:Estudiantes Categoría:Expertos